Heart of the Reich
"Heart of the Reich" is the fourteenth and penultimate mission in Call of Duty: World at War. The player must now join the other Soviet soldiers to assault the last defense to defeat the Third Reich, within the Reichstag. The mission starts off with Sgt. Reznov pulling Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko out of the flooded metro and up to the surface level. The player must then get to the Reichstag, destroy the four FlaK 88s protecting it, and then enter and assault the building. Characters *Dimitri Petrenko (playable) *Viktor Reznov *Chernov (K.I.A.) Walkthrough Heart of the Reich takes place at the final battle of Berlin. After spending 6 days in the underground metro, Dimitri, Reznov, and other Soviet troops charge through Berlin toward the Reichstag, a building used for German politics where all the remaining Germans are making their last stand. The player starts the mission by being carried out of a metro by half-drowned Reznov, who is once again praising the player for cheating death once more. Reznov is infuriated by Chernov's lack of brutality towards the German forces, and grants him the task of placing the Red Army flag upon the high balcony of the Reichstag claiming victory for mother Russia. When starting the mission, trade the player's SVT-40 for the FG42 laying along the boxes. The player firsts assaults a building where Germans are holding out. Use the player's starting weapon, a PPSh-41 or FG42 to mow down any Germans inside. The player can also just walk around this building and kill all Nazis from behind. Once the player breaks through the building, head into the adjacent library and kill any defending Germans. Then jump out of an open window to find a trench and walk along it. Once inside, of the partial underground building ahead, Reznov will give a short speech, before a whistle is blown, and then charge forward with the player's comrades, but with great care, as the player will take heavy fire on the Hardened or Veteran difficulties. Taking cover and tossing grenades at Germans behind cover is recommended. The player must destroy the four Flak 88s by going right up to them and planting the charges but a Panzerschreck is also available by a destroyed King Tiger. Throwing grenades at the 88s beforehand to clear out nearby soldiers is ideal, as well as Molotov Cocktails. Once the player destroys the 88s, move forward to the steps of a large building, known as the Reichstag. Kill any Nazis heading towards the player. Tread carefully, as on the high balcony are Germans wielding Panzerschrecks. On Veteran mode it is nearly impossible to go up the stairs without eliminating the Panzerschrecks in the top windows of the Reichstag. Move up the ladder in the building in front of the stairs and pick up the PTRS-41 sniper rifle up there. Go to a suitable sniping position and keep taking out the Panzerschrecks in the windows. Doing this 5-6 times will ensure they never respawn and going up the staircase will be very easy, even on veteran. The player will find an FG42, and Panzerschreck in the shelled building to the left. Afterward, move up to the front of the Reichstag and a falling column will crush the barricade. (Beware, this can crush you). As you move up, a hiding flamethrower-wielding German will ambush Chernov and blast him with his flamethrower. Reznov comforts his dying friend and takes his diary, saying that "someone should read this". As the player enters the Reichstag, the mission will finish. Video Walkthrough Achievement/Trophy For the Motherland (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Heart of the Reich" on Veteran. Weapon Loadout Gallery CoDWaW Vol II.jpg|Sgt. Reznov talking to Chernov at the beginning of the level. File:CoDWWReichstag.jpg|The Reichstag Call-of-duty-WaW-Nazi.jpg|FlaK 88 gunners defending the Reichstag HOTR1.png|German soldier HOTR2.jpg|FlaK 88 Soviet flag carrier WaW.png|The soldier who carried the flag, only to be killed when reaching the Reichstag and the flag being picked up by Dimitri Petrenko. Transcript Main Article: Heart of the Reich/Transcript Trivia *At the beginning of the level, if the player turns around and heads back into the metro, the player can see that there is just a brick wall, without a door or any entry point. *The music played by the Germans outside the Reichstag is the Königgräzter Marsch, a popular march in Nazi Germany. This is not included in the Wii version. *Hanged Germans with a traitor sign on their chest can be seen hanging from the trees in front of the first building garrisoned by the Germans. Reznov will then say, "The Germans are hanging their cowards from the trees. Make sure you hold good on that flag, Chernov". They can also be seen hanging from transmission poles at the beginning of the level, to the right next to the tank the Commissar is standing on. *The hanged German deserters are not featured on the Wii version, and if the player dies on the Xbox 360 version and starts at the beginning of the level, the hanged Germans will also not be seen. *On hanged German traitors, a sign says 'Verräter in das Mutterland' which is translated as 'Traitor in the Motherland', this is strange because Germany is known as the Fatherland, not the Motherland. *On the Wii version, when Chernov is running up to the Reichstag he already looks like he was burned because of graphical limitations. Also before going into the Reichstag, look behind and one should see Chernov's Mosin-Nagant floating in mid-air and shaking. *Eviction took place on 24 April. In Heart of the Reich, the date is 30 April. This must mean they spent six days underground. *By many players this mission is considered the most difficult to complete on Veteran difficulty in the game. *The Flak 88's can be blown up by Panzershrecks, which is very usable while playing on Veteran. *When a pillar falls after destroying the FlaK 88s, it is possible to get stuck underneath it. You are able to shoot and aim, but you cannot move or stand, as you are forced to go prone. This results in you having to restart the level. *There is a glitch when attempting to shoot the German with the flamethrower at the end of the level; If you shoot him before Reznov says his lines, you will get burned and die instantly despite being out of the flamethrower's reach. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer